With the rapid growth of the demand for portable mobile devices and wearable devices, etc., flexible display technologies have been developed greatly in recent years. Among display technologies by which the flexible display can be realized, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is regarded as one of the most promising flexible display technologies due to its advantages of bending resistance, fast response speed, wide visual angle and light weight, etc.
OLED devices are very sensitive to aqueous vapor and oxygen, and hence an OLED device which contacts aqueous vapor and oxygen will degrade its working stability and reduce its lifetime. Therefore, the lifetime of an OLED device may be prolonged by preventing, via an encapsulation structure, aqueous vapor and oxygen from invading.
At present, the encapsulation of an OLED device is usually realized based on a stacked layer of an organic layer and an inorganic layer so as to prevent aqueous vapor and oxygen from invading. However, such the encapsulation structure has a poor encapsulation effect, and tends to crack during bending; moreover, due to the low light extraction efficiency, the light-emitting efficiency and the lifetime of the device will be affected.